


Karasuno University

by akisexy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, It will be a fun time, It's focused on Kagehina but I'm mixing other ships in don't worry, M/M, Parties, make out sessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisexy/pseuds/akisexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata accidentally pushes an angry Kageyama into a fountain. I am pretty sure you people can figure out where this fic is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Slippery Start

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is pretty much much my first fan fiction so go easy on me! The first chapter is short because it is more like an intro thing I guess? Anyways, I promise I will add some more meat to the future chapters and they will be angsty/funny/cute/romantic blah blah blah. And now I think you have read enough of my rambling so let's get started!

“Crap, I’m gonna be late!” Hinata Shouyou raced down the path that lead to his first class. His bag swung at his side as he blindly ran towards the big double doors of the school. It was 8:29 am on the first day of classes and Hinata was not ready to be late to his first astronomy lesson, which was starting in less than one minute. He kept up his quick pace and darted between groups of people, calling out an “Excuse me!” or “Sorry!” when he would accidentally brush against someone. Hinata looked up towards the school building that was coming closer into his sight and sped up, but he didn’t realize the consequences of running through crowded courtyards until it was too late. As he ran by the large fountain in front of the school, he stepped in just the wrong spot, a muddy puddle, and felt his foot come out from under him. This was his fatal mistake, his eyes widened as his body was hurtled through the air and he braced himself for impact on the concrete ground. But to Hinata’s surprise, what he hit was not concrete. With a thud he went careening into a person standing by the fountain. And unfortunately for Hinata, saying “Excuse me” wasn’t going to help him out of the situation he had just gotten himself into. The tall person lost his balance and stumbled forward with the sudden force from behind him, then tripped on a rock and just to put a cherry on top, fell face first into the fountain with a loud splash.

Hinata froze right where he had landed a few feet from the fountain. A few seconds of silence passed and then Hinata heard a snort of laughter come from behind him. “What’s this, Tobio-Chan? I thought you were into vollyball not swimming!” the tall man that now stood at the edge of the pond laughed harder as he stared down at the now soaked person.

“Shut the fuck up Oikawa.” The man stood up and clenched his teeth glaring down at Hinata, who was still sprawled out on the ground. His nasty expression made Hinata want to curl up and die right where he was.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! It was an accident! I swear! I will make it up to you! Please don’t kill me! Please! I’m begging you! I want to live! Please!” Hinata spluttered out his begs for mercy and scooted away from the tall man that was now stepping up out of the water and advancing on him. 

“Tobio-Chan, don’t be so scary! Don’t make the kid suffer.” The taller, brown haired man who had been referred to as Oikawa (and was still chuckling) waved a hand at the other telling him to back off and luckily the angry looking man stopped and stepped back.

“Well isn’t this god damn fantastic.” The man called ‘Tobio-Chan’ shed his hoodie and was left in a t shirt that luckily had stayed somewhat dry. He looked back down at Hinata and opened his mouth to say something else before he was interrupted.

“Is your name Tobio? If it is a I am sorry, Tobio! I won’t let it happen again, promise!”

“It’s Kageyama.” The man growled. “Now if you'll excuse me I would like to get to my dorm so I can change into some clothes that aren’t soaked in fountain water.”

“O-okay…” Hinata said softly as Kageyama gave one last glare before turning to walk away. Hinata slowly got up and slung his bag over his shoulder again.

“Sorry about him. I guess Tobio-Chan is a bit grumpy this morning.” The man named Oikawa shrugged his shoulders and walked off in the same direction Kageyama had gone.

Hinata shakily continued his walk to class but now he made sure not to even even brush up against someone in fear another incident would happen like the one before. He pulled his phone from his pocket and cringed at the glowing ‘8:33 am’ that faced him. He sighed and looked at the floor as he walked. “Now let’s just hope this professor is forgiving or else I will have two people hating me in the first three minutes of this school year… Let’s also hope that I don’t run into that scary dude for a while.” Hinata muttered to himself.


	2. An (unfortunately) Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets his roommate and runs into an unfortunately familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's the next chapter! Please leave any feedback/advice you have in the comments, I like to know what you guys want more of or less in this fic! This chapter has some Tsukiyama and mentions of Iwaoi and I promise the Kagehina will start to appear very soon (hopefully the next chapter!)

To Hinata’s surprise, the first day of classes went pretty smoothly. He got through the day quickly and had pretty much forgotten about the ‘fountain incident’. After his final class of the day he went back to his dorm to meet his roommate, who he assumed had classes later in the day since he hadn’t seen him that morning. He turned the knob and pushed open the door of his room.

“Hi, you must be Hinata.” It was a soft voice coming from the other side of the room. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, nice to meet you.” Hinata looked up at the sound of his name to see the person standing by the couch, holding two suitcases. 

“How did you know my name?! Are you psychic?!” Hinata squealed.

Yamaguchi laughed and looked over at Hinata. “It says our names on the front door of the dorm.” 

“Ooh, so Yamaguchi, did you just get here? I came here before classes to drop off my stuff but I didn’t see you.”

Yamaguchi nodded towards the bags in his hands. “I dropped these off earlier but went straight to my first lecture. My schedule doesn’t start until 10:00 am.”

“Oh lucky!” Hinata pouted and crossed his arms “Mine’s at 8:30am.” 

After meeting eachother and talking a little about how their first day’s had been, Hinata and Yamaguchi both went into their separate bedrooms to finish their unpacking. Yamaguchi had mentioned something about going over to one of his friends dorms and he invited Hinata to join. Hinata only had one good friend at the university, Kenma, so he decided to join in hopes that he would get to meet some new people. Once they both were settled in Hinata met him out in the living room so that they could walk over to the other dorm.

As they walked Yamaguchi talked about his friend “His name is Tsukishima, and I’m going to have to warn you...” He chuckled. “He can be a bit.. well.. not so friendly? B-but you get used to it! Promise!” Yamaguchi’s cheeks were a light pink by the time he finished his sentence and he looked over at Hinata. “What kind of friends do you have here?”

Hinata furrowed his brow and looked at the ground. “Not really that many.” He shrugged “It’s pretty much just my friend Kenma. He lives in a house with his boyfriend Kuroo and then they also have Bokuto and Akaashi… So I guess I’m kind of friends with all of them, but mostly Kenma.”

“Hm, well hopefully you will like some of the guys in Tsukki’s dorm.” Yamaguchi smiled and motioned towards one of the doors. “It’s this one.” He said before lightly knocking.

The door swung open and what Hinata saw was definitely not what he was expecting. It also was not something (someone) he wanted to see right then. His eyes widened and he quickly backed up from the door.

“You!?” The familiar voice pounded down on Hinata, he looked up and not to his surprise that angry glare stared back down at him.

“W-why are you here?!” Hinata squeaked.

“Why do you think? Hm I don’t know maybe because I live here?”

Before Hinata could answer a tall blonde walked up behind Kageyama and looked down at Hinata and back Kageyama. “Geez, will you stop torturing the kid... “ He then looked over at Yamaguchi, who had been nervously standing watching Kageyama and Hinata. “Hey, Yamaguchi.”

“Hi Tsukki!” Yamaguchi smiled. He walked up to the tall blonde that Hinata figured was Tsukishima and reached for his hand. Tsukishima held onto his hand tightly and looked over at Hinata.

“Sorry, Kageyama is an asshole. Just ignore him and come inside.” Hinata quickly obliged and followed Yamaguchi and Tsukishima inside.

“Heyy, what was that yelling about Tobio-Chan?” Hinata immediately remembered that voice, Oikawa, the man who had been with Kageyama earlier that day. Hinata tensed and looked up at him, they made eye contact and Oikawa laughed. “Hm, I get it now.” Hinata nervously laughed and his eyes darted around the room. He didn’t really know what to say at that point and the room stayed silent, as if everyone was waiting for him.

But luckily Oikawa spoke again. “Do you know Yamaguchi and Tsukishima..?” He then muttered under his breath (but still loud enough that everyone could hear) “The two love birds~” Yamaguchi blushed and Tsukishima glared at Oikawa.

“Like you’re one to talk Mr. Iwa-Chan, Iwa- Chan~!” Kageyama called from behind everyone. Oikawa looked over at him and smiled then playfully pointed at Kageyama.

“True, true. I guess you’ve got me there.”

The five people all sat down on the couch and chairs in the living room. Kageyama seemed to have cooled down so they all told Hinata about themselves. Kageyama and Oikawa had known each other since junior high and they met Tsukishima in high school. While they talked Oikawa was constantly bothering Kageyama and cracking jokes about him, which would almost always result in a death glare. (Hinata was lucky it wasn’t just him receiving the glares anymore). They also told him about how Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had met right after high school and had been dating for a few months now. Oikawa went on to tell all of them about his boyfriend, Iwaizumi, who he more commonly referred to as ‘Iwa-Chan’. After he went on about him for a few minutes Kageyama shut him up and Oikawa did listen but also snapped back with something about how Kageyama was just jealous because he was a single loner. That won Oikawa a hard punch to the side. As it started to get late, they all began to run out of things to say and there was a bit more yawning than laughing.

Hinata stood up and looked at everyone. “Well It’s getting kind of late so I probably should get back to the dorm.” He smiled. “Thanks for having me!” 

The others nodded at him and waved goodbye, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi joined him on the walk back (Tsukishima had insisted on walking Yamaguchi home) and they set of towards their dorms building.

They stayed mostly silent until Tsukishima cleared his throat and looked at Hinata. “So what was that all about with Kageyama?”

Oh right. Hinata had almost forgotten about that. He stared at the ground and then mumbled. “I kind of… pushed him into the… fountain.” 

Tsukishima started laughing and then looked back at Hinata. “Wait seriously? You have got to be kidding…That was you? Well nice job, it was pretty amusing watching that idiot walk in here soaked to the bone.”]

Hinata nervously laughed and questioned whether he should actually laugh or still be scared that Kageyama was going to kill him next time he had the chance. He decided to stay silent as the continued walking. They finally reached the dorm and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi said goodnight to each other before the released each others hands and walked separate ways. Hinata had walked ahead of them into the dorm, so he flipped the lights and left his shoes by the door. Yamaguchi and Hinata walked into their separate rooms to get ready for bed. 

Hinata sat down on his bed and let the day sink in. It had started out pretty awful with literally running into the angriest person on Earth then things got better throughout the day and now he might have even had some new friends now. He yawned and muttered to himself. “I guess things are going pretty okay so far…” He then crawled to his pillow and got under the covers. “Maybe I can go see Kenma tomorrow...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please make sure to leave any feedback/advice in the comments!


	3. Rainy Day (Without an Umbrella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes to see Kenma and Kageyama gets stuck in the rain with no umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok we see more Kageyama in this chapter, promise! To be honest it has been really hard getting through these first chapters because I feel like I am not including enough shipping at all ughh sorry. Hopefully it will get more shippy and stuff soon.

The next day Hinata woke up to the mixed sound of his phone’s alarm and rain pinging on the ground outside. He groaned and rolled over to check the time on his phone, hoping there was a chance to earn a few more minutes of sleep. Unfortunately, once his eyes adjusted to the bright glow of his screen, he saw a depressing time of 7:45 am. Hinata unhappily kicked his covers off himself before sitting up and rubbing his sleepy eyes. “Why couldn't I get the 10:00am class like Yamaguchi?” He sighed. He walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains to reveal the grey clouds and pouring rain. “Looks like it’s going to be cold today too.” Hinata shuffled across the carpet and a shiver went through his body when his feet made contact with the freezing bathroom floor. He scrambled a few steps over to a rug so he could escape the icy tile. After he took his time to get dressed and ready, Hinata threw a jacket on and picked up his bag. Luckily, his first class wasn’t far so he could get out of the rain quickly.

After his first lecture of the day, Hinata had an hour long gap before his next class. He figured that it was a good time to stop by and see Kenma, who also had a break at that time. 

Kenma, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi all shared a house that was about five minutes from the school so Hinata had to grab his bike from his dorm to get there. He was glad that the rain hadn’t picked up too much so he could still get through with his bike. Soon after knocking on the door, Hinata was relieved to see that he was not face to face with Kageyama again like yesterday when he joined Yamaguchi to meet Tsukishima. “Hey, Hinata.” Hinata looked up to see Kuroo, the tall, messy-haired man standing in the doorway.

Hinata smiled, “Hi Kuroo, is Kenma around? He told me he has a break between classes right around this time.”

“Yep, right this way.” Kuroo turned around and motioned for Hinata to follow. He walked into another room where Kenma was sitting playing a game on the couch. His hair was messy and he was wearing a t-shirt that was much too big for him (probably Kuroo’s). Kuroo went and sat next to Kenma, wrapping an arm behind him in the process. Hinata took a seat in a chair across from them.

Kenma paused his game and looked up “Hi, Shouyou.”

Hinata smiled “Hey.” He then paused and noticed the fact that Kenma wasn’t dressed for school at all. “Didn’t you have class today?” A light blush dusted Kenma’s cheeks and he started to say something but was quickly cut off by Kuroo.

“We both were pretty busy last night.” He suggestively winked at Kenma.

“Stop it, you’re embarrassing Kuroo.” Kenma whined and hid his face, hoping Hinata hadn’t understood what Kuroo meant (and lucky for him, Hinata he hadn’t quite caught on). Kenma shook his head and looked up, “So how are your classes going so far?”

“No complaints I guess.” Hinata smiled, “What about you guys?”

“Their good, but kind of boring for me.” Kenma shrugged. “Do you know anybody in your classes, Shouyou?”

“Hm, not really but I have met a few people outside of class. My roommate, Yamaguchi, took me to meet some people in his boyfriend’s dorm… that’s basically it.”

“Wait, Yamaguchi as in Tsukishima’s Yamaguchi?” Kuroo asked.

“Yeah, that’s him! Do you know them?”

“Me and Tsukishima have known each other since high school, he introduced me to Yamaguchi a few weeks ago.” He laughed and pulled Kenma closer to him. “I guess he was finally over being the only single one besides Kageyama.”

“Wha? You know that horrible Kageyama dude too?!” 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow and looked at Hinata, “How do you know him? And I mean I know he’s kind of an ass but what’s so horrible about him?” Hinata went on and explained the entire story to Kuroo and Kenma, all the way from the fountain incident to the Tsukishima’s dorm run-in. He also expressed his concern about being murdered by Kageyama which just made Kuroo laugh and assure that, no, Kageyama was not actually going to kill him. The three of them continued to talk for a while until it was almost time for their next classes.

 

_ _ _ _ _

 

Kageyama stared down at his math paper that by now, looked like a three year olds scribbles. His scratch work and formulas were scattered everywhere and he couldn’t even find where he put his answers.

He sat across from Kuroo and Bokuto in the campus coffee shop. They were all in the same math class so they met up to work on their assignments together. Bokuto had suggested they use his the technique he liked to call ‘cheatwork’. “It’s like teamwork except we just make Kuroo do all the work and then me and Kageyama copy him!” Bokuto had explained. Bokuto was all for it considering it was his idea and he sucked at math but Kageyama and Kuroo were not extremely happy with it (Kageyama’s main concern with the idea was the fact that Kuroo also sucked at math). They eventually vetoed that idea and decided to just do it themselves.

They were all working quietly when Kuroo suddenly remembered his conversation with Hinata “Hey, Kageyama. Why didn’t you tell me about your little run-in with Hinata?” 

Kageyama was confused for a moment but then his face returned to it’s normal scowl. “How do you know that guy?”

“He’s me and Kenma’s friend.” He nodded towards Bokuto. “Akaashi and Bokuto also know him. And by the way, he is convinced you are going to kill him so maybe you should talk it out or something…” Kuroo shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

“Whatever, and I wasn’t that scary. I just acted like I usually do when I’m mad.” Kuroo and Bokuto both glanced over at each other with the same Kageyama is scary even when he isn’t mad face and shrugged.

Kuroo looked back at Kageyama. “Mkay well promise you will try to help the little dude get over his fear. I don’t want him to have nightmares about getting murdered by some scary dude he ran into.” 

“Fine.” Kageyama said, crossing his arms.

After the three had put a good two hours of work in and it was starting to get dark outside, they all agreed that they had fried their brains enough and decided it was a good time to stop. Kageyama shoved his books into his bag and stood up to leave. The weather had never gotten better that day. Kageyama looked out the window and saw that the storm had even picked up, it was now pouring outside and there was a flash of lightning every now and then. He stared out the window, hoping to think of a way not to get soaked the second he stepped outside. That was right when the bright orange answer hit him. Walking down the sidewalk, carrying an umbrella, was the little annoying Hinata.

“God damn, out of all the people…” He muttered and then pushed open the door. “Hey, you.” Hinata looked over to see who called and the moment his eyes came across Kageyama, he froze. His eyes were practically popping out of his head and his face decreasing in color by the second as he unsteadily walked to the spot where Kageyama stood. 

Kageyama looked down at him, “It’s raining.”

Hinata looked up at struggled to get out the few words. “Are you. H-here. To get. R-revenge?” He gripped his umbrella and his legs were shaking (Kageyama couldn’t tell if it was out of fear or because it was so cold).

“No, dumbass.” He clenched teeth. “Can we.. share the umbrella?”

The color came to Hinata’s face and he spoke a little steadier. “O-Okay! Will you not be angry anymore if we share?!” 

Kageyama sighed, “It definitely will lessen my anger.” He stepped outside and held the umbrella over them (Hinata was too short to hold it over both their heads) and they started walking down the path next to each other. They stayed quiet and all they heard was the rain hitting the umbrella and the ground around them. The tension between them was starting to fade away and Hinata relaxed a little more, his fear of being murdered was pretty much gone. As they were walking past the front of the school’s main building both Hinata and Kageyama glanced over and saw the fountain Kageyama had taken a dive into. Right at that moment Kageyama moved the umbrella to the side so that Hinata was exposed to the rain falling down, he squealed and quickly ran back to the umbrella.

“You did that one purpose!” Hinata whined.

“Don’t you understand the term revenge, dumbass?”

“No fair.”

“Yes fair.”

“Shut up.”

“I won’t.”

“I will make you.”

“How, dumbass?”

“I will push you in the fountain.”

“I would like to see you fucking try.”

“I will try.”

“Yeah right, you’re too scared of me… this one.”

“What?”

“This one!”

“What??”

“This one is my dorm building dumbass!”

“Oh okay, geez.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on doing that for an ending but I just typed it out without really thinking and it turned out pretty cute. So yeah, Hinata and Kageyama finally talked yay. Now please please please give me any feedback/advice in comments!! Thankssss


	4. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata proposes the idea of being friends and Kageyama realizes the horrors of being in a dorm with Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I pretty much switched over to Kageyama's point of view. I was going to go back and forth between him and Hinata but it is way easier to write Kageyama's because my personality is a lot more like him so yeah lol. Please remember to leave a comment so that i know what to add more of/add less of. Thanks, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Kageyama impatiently stood in line in the cafe he had been at the previous day. “No, no. Take your time, please.” He muttered while watching the people in front of him slowly look over the menu. “It’s not like there are people behind you who just want to get a damn cup of coffee.” Eventually, after five painful minutes the idiots chose what they wanted and paid. “Finally.” Kageyama walked up to the counter.

“Hello! What can I get for you today?” The man behind the counter smiled. Kageyama gave him his order, a simple cup of coffee, and paid. He turned around and walked over to an empty chair while he waited. It was only the third day of the school year and Kageyama already was ready for it to be over. There were many things Kageyama hated, but the top ones were school and annoying people. School was pretty much inescapable and Kageyama had been forced into meeting Hinata (at the hands of the idiot who was running too fast and tripped), so his mind was already begging to quit. Now he just needed a nice cup of coffee and some peace and qui-

“Hi, Kageyama!” God dammit no. Kageyama slammed his face down on the table in front of him and groaned. 

“What do you want?’ He said through gritted teeth. Hinata crossed his arms.

“Didn’t you say you would stop being mad if I let you use my umbrella?” His voice was now more confused than annoying now. Kageyama stayed silent which Hinata must have taken as an invitation to sit down. He set his bag on the floor and looked over at Kageyama, who was still face down on the table. “What’s wrong with you?” He asked. Kageyama looked up and saw Hinata, his head was tilted to the side and he had furrowed his brow waiting for an answer.

“Why does it matter to you? I thought you were afraid of me.”

“Well I was, but now I’m pretty sure you won’t do anything horrible to me so I’m okay.” Kageyama sighed in defeat and sat up. 

“So what do you want from me now if you don’t have to stop me from killing you?”

“Nothing really, I just thought maybe we could be friends. I can’t go on with you just hating me like this.” He said while nervously twiddling his thumbs. Kageyama didn’t get why this guy was so persistent on being nice to to him. Usually people wrote him off off as a dick when they first met him, but not Hinata. It was like the meaner Kageyama got the more Hinata tried to be nice to him and get him to like him. 

“Whatever.” He grumbled.

“So we can be friends?” Hinata questioned. Kageyama laughed at the childish question. He felt like he was back in preschool, talking to the other kids on the playground. Except this wasn’t just some random kid, it was someone who was genuinely interested in knowing Kageyama. It was rare that he found someone like that. Although he still wished it wasn’t the person who barreled into him on the first day of classes.

“Sure, why not” He answered, bringing out a grin on Hinata’s face.

“Hinata? I didn’t see you come in here, hi!” The two turned around to see the man who was previously behind the counter, approaching them.

“Hi, Sugawara-San!” 

‘How did Hinata know this guy?’ Kageyama wondered ‘Didn’t he say he didn’t know many people when he was in my dorm the other day?’

Hinata nodded towards Kageyama. “This is Kageyama. Kageyama, this is Sugawara Koushi. He was one of the volunteers when I came to tour the school, he also works here in the cafe.”

Sugawara smiled sweetly. “Hi, Kageyama! Nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you, too.”

Sugawara looked down at the watch on his wrist and frowned. “I would love to stay longer and chat but I’m supposed to meet Daichi for dinner soon so I’ve got to go.”

“That’s ok! I probably will be here sometime again this week, hopefully I can see you here.” Hinata swung his arms at his sides as he spoke in his high-pitched voice. He really did remind Kageyama of a kid. 

“Sounds good.” Sugawara smiled before turning around and waving. “See you then!”

“Well I should probably get home.” Kageyama got up to head for the glass doors.

Hinata ran in front of Kageyama to block the doorway “Aw no! You should come over to my dorm, it gets so boring there when Yamaguchi goes over to yours and Tsukishima's place.” 

“Don’t want to.” Kageyama went to go around him but Hinata quickly scooted to the side to block him again.

“Move.”

“Pleaseee?” Kageyama angrily pushed past Hinata, knocking him slightly to the side. 

Hinata sighed and gave up on stop him “Can you at least give me your number?” Kageyama stopped and looked back at Hinata.

“Will it make you shut up?” He asked. Hinata quickly nodded his head. Kageyama pulled out his out his phone, pressed a few buttons and then looked back at Hinata . “Ok, tell me your number.” Hinata rattled off the series of digits and then looked at kageyama questioningly.

“What about your’s?”

“Hell no I’m not giving you mine. Then I can never escape you. If I want to, I will use the number that you gave me to talk to you, okay” Hinata sighed and agreed.

As Kageyama turned to continue walking Hinata shouted after him. “You better call me!”

____________________________

 

Kageyama suffered through the next two days and finally, Friday afternoon had arrived. Thankfully, his schedule was clear so he could have the whole weekend to himself… at least that’s what he was hoping for. He laid down on the couch and turned the television on. “Finally I can get some time to myse-” The sound of the door being pushed open cut his sentence off. In through door walked Oikawa followed by his beloved Iwa-Chan. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Kageyama growled.

“Why the hell are you here?!” Kageyama called out.

“We got let out of our class early. No need to be mean, Tobio-Chan!” 

“I told you not to call me that.” Oikawa ignored him and pulled Iwaizumi into his bedroom.

Kageyama closed his eyes and muttered. “Why me?”

Lucky for Kageyama, the two disappeared into Oikawa’s room for a while which left Kageyama with some alone time. He flipped through the channels on the tv but nothing interested him. At some point Tsukishima had walked in with Yamaguchi, they had gone and sat down at the table. After a while Oikawa and Iwaizumi came back into the living room and they joined Kageyama on the couch.

“Anybody up for pizza?” Oikawa asked.

“Sure.” Tsukishima called from the kitchen.

“Tobio-Chan?”  
“What? Oh yeah sure.” 

 

_________________________

 

After they all had eaten Kageyama went back to sitting on the couch. Tsukishima took Yamaguchi into his room and Oikawa curled up against Iwaizumi on a chair. The three watched tv quietly until Oikawa voice broke the silence.

“I saw you and Hinata sharing an umbrella the other day. What was that all about hm?” He asked.

Confused by the question, Kageyama looked over at him. “It was raining, idiot. What was I supposed to do?”

“Aw how romantic~” Oikawa chimed in with his sing-song voice.

“What the fuck is romantic about that, Oikawa?” He responded angrily.

Oikawa waved his hand at him. “Hey, I’m just joking Tobio Chan!”

Kageyama didn’t answer him and instead, muttered some curse words under his breath.

 

_________________________

 

After knowing Oikawa since junior high Kageyama knew a lot about him. He was very aware that that he is a sarcastic asshole, that he puts -chan after everybody’s name, he never stops talking about his boyfriend, and that he hates not getting what he wants. But one thing that Kageyama unfortunately hadn’t figured out until now was that he also enjoys making his roommate feel uncomfortable while he is curled up in his boyfriend’s lap, kissing up his neck and whispering god knows know what in his ear that causes his cheeks to redden. Kageyama tried to act as if he didn’t notice but it got a lot more difficult when Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi down into a full-on kiss. 

“I think it is time for you two to take it to the bedroom.” He said, still not making eye contact with the two of them.

The two pulled away from each other but neither one let their gaze waver from the other. “I think that’s a good suggestion… What do you say Iwa-Chan~?” He got off of his boyfriend and pulled him up, dragging him into his bedroom. He pushed Iwaizumi into the room and then turned and winked at Kageyama. “See you later, Tobio-Chan.” He then slammed the door and Kageyama heard the lock click into place. After he sat for a few minutes, trying to get over the awkward night it had been, he stood up and walked into his room. He then carefully opened the bathroom, praying that Oikawa had kept Iwaizumi in his bedroom (Oikawa and Kageyama had a connected bathroom sadly). He let out a sigh of relief when he walked into the empty bathroom. But he couldn’t relax very much because right as he closed the door behind him, he heard a faint moan from the other side of the door followed by an “I-Iwa-Chan~!” 

“Oh my fucking god fucking no I hate my life so much.” He quickly thrust his hand forward to turn on the sink, hoping the sound of the water would cover up anything from the other side of the door. He brushed his teeth and rushed out of the bathroom into his own bedroom. But now, there was nothing to cover up the muffled voices coming from the other room. Kageyama hurried to his desk drawer to find his headphones but froze when he realized he had let Oikawa borrow them the other day. “Are you fucking kidding me…” He whispered. He clapped his hands over his ears and walked to his closet. “Looks like I’m going to have to suffer through this night…” He changed into black sweatpants and a hoodie and got into bed.

“A-Ah! Iwa- Iwa-Ch-Chan!” 

“I’m fucking done.” He kicked his covers off, picked up his phone, put on a pair of shoes then hurried out of the room. He opened the front door of his dorm and walked outside, breathing in the fresh air. “Now I just need to find a place to go…” He scrolled through the contacts on his phone. Kuroo and Bokuto? No. Their house was probably full of the same thing... This was one of the few times he cursed himself for not having any friends. He continued to look down the list when he came upon the name ‘Dumbass’ in parenthesis was the name ‘Hinata’. “God dammit, am I really doing this?” He whispered as he moved his thumb to the call button. There were a few rings and then a sleepy voice answered. 

“Hello?”

“It’s Kageyama. Do you have a couch by any chance.”

“Wait what? Couch? Kageyama? Waa?”

“Just please say yes.”

“I do.. why are you asking?”

“Can I please come over I will explain later, promise.”

“Eh? Sure I guess… my dorm is Building C room 10.” 

“Thanks see you in like five minutes.” Kageyama quickly hung up the phone. He wouldn’t dare go back into his room to get his things so he set off towards Hinata’s building. ‘I guess I’m pretty lucky I agreed to him giving me his number’ He thought as he walked through the chilly night air. When he got there he knocked on the door and waited a few moments before the half asleep Hinata opened the door. “Thanks for letting me stay.” Kageyama said as he walked in. Hinata shuffled after him, yawning a few times.

“So are you going to tell me why you’re here?” He asked.

“Try sleeping in a room right next to Oikawa and his Iwa-Chan on a Friday night.” 

“Oh.” He laughed. “Well, make yourself comfortable then.” He pulled a blanket and pillow out from the closet and threw them on the couch. 

“Thanks.” Kageyama said, walking over to lay down.

Hinata yawned again. “Anytime.” He then turned and walked back towards his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Oikawa and Iwaizumi... That part was actually really amusing to write lol and I have some good ideas for next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please leave any advice/feedback in the comments, it would be very much appreciated! Oh and did any of you see what I did with the chapter name hehehe (and again this chapter is really short because it is like the intro)


End file.
